


Plums

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mention of Bucky’s time as the Winter Soldier, mentions of the Great Depression and WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky learns of something he can’t live without
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Plums

Bucky had learned he could live without many things over the course of his long life. The Great Depression? He could live without luxuries and full meals. World War II? Bucky was fine without a bed and more than tin can food. As the Winter Soldier? He could at least survive without knowing who he was or why he was used by Hydra.

In Bucharest, though, Bucky learned of something, or rather someone, he couldn’t live without. On a warm spring day, Bucky had been shopping in the local market, making sure no one saw him… until he saw you. Nothing you did was truly special or different- all you’d been doing was selling your plums at the market.

Bucky, however, thought you looked beautiful. He couldn’t quite pick up the nerve to talk to you that day, though. The confidence Bucky had had before the war was not found within himself again just yet. But each time Bucky went back to the market, he easily picked you out from the crowd. 

Eventually, Bucky gathered the courage to go to your stall. He didn’t speak beyond asking for some plums, but hearing your voice for the first time, Bucky couldn’t help but think that Romanian sounded absolutely beautiful when you spoke it. After that first time, Bucky kept coming back to your stall. It didn’t take long for you to notice the pattern, and one day after getting to know him better, you couldn’t help but tease Bucky a little.

“Can’t live without my plums, can you?” You asked with a mischievous smile. Bucky enjoyed seeing the twinkle on your eye.

“Maybe it’s your smile I can’t live without, doll,” Bucky responded, a grin on his face.

Heat filled your cheeks at the compliment, and you brushed your hair behind your ear. After that day, you and Bucky became ever closer. At least, until the day Bucky had been captured.


End file.
